


in need of some extra sugar?

by xoxkimmiexox



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stan being Stan, and that is that, but also in love with eddie, eddie likes vanilla lattes, eddie with great fashion, idk how to work with tags, okay thats it, richie being himself, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxkimmiexox/pseuds/xoxkimmiexox
Summary: richie thought his job at the local coffee shop couldn't get any better, and that was until a certain brown-eyed brunette walked through the front door.





	in need of some extra sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> i think coffee shop aus are THE cutest thing so i did one for richie and eddie, hope you enjoy!!!

Every weekday besides Friday, Richie had work, and he loved it. He didn’t understand the whole, “It isn’t a job unless you hate it,” concept. Why would he work a job he hated? It was absolutely absurd. He loved nothing more than taking coffee orders, making jokes in the morning to brighten up people’s day, making drinks, and those types of things. He loved it when people didn’t hear their names being called, so he got to hop over the counter and deliver their drinks to them personally. The small apologies he would get for making himself hand the drinks, and how he’d always brush it off like no big deal. Richie also thoroughly enjoyed getting to make lives up for his customers, fabricating who they were outside of the coffee shop. 

He imagined that the middle-aged man who was always on a phone call and ordered extra shots of espresso in his lattes was sick of his job, and wanted nothing more than to ditch it all and move to Paris to start his whole fashion line. 

The two teen girls who would always come in afterschool? Richie imagined that the taller one was hopelessly in love with the other, scared to ever say something. 

There was a customer who frequented while high, and Richie liked to think that the adolescent was actually a super genius, who got stellar test scores and was gonna go to some upper-class college. He just really liked marijuana, that was all. 

There was nothing in this world that Richie loved more than his job at this coffee shop. Whether it was the customers, drinks, conversations he overheard, or smiles he got to see. He found himself loving it, even more, the first day Eddie Kaspbrak walked through the door. 

It had been a Monday, things were a little slower than usual. Richie didn’t particularly have anything to blame it on, he just assumed not a lot of people wanted coffee at that hour. So he leaned his back against the interior of the counter, next to the register, spending his downtime glancing up at the menu. 

They were running out of cinnamon sugar, he would probably have to mark down any drinks including it as unavailable for now. It was a shame, lots of people liked that ingredient. 

But before Richie could go into the back room and get the sold-out signs, he heard the shop’s door open. He liked that there was a bell that went off whenever someone entered, it helped in times like these where Richie's attention was elsewhere. Plus, he was the only one on this current shift, so his attention needed to be focused.

Spinning on his heel to face the register, Richie’s mouth formed words faster than his brain could process anything before him, “Hey! What can I-” 

Richie didn’t know that having one’s breath taken away was a real thing until that moment. He stopped talking, moving, and essentially breathing when his eyes centered on who was ordering. The employee was positive this was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, from movies to magazines and all. The boy looked about his age, and had big, brown eyes, ones Richie thought he could drown in right there and then. His hair consisted of small curls, neatly maintained yet still styled. He hadn’t noticed Richie’s trailing off, and if he had, he didn’t comment. He was too busy squinting at the menu above Richie’s head. Richie took the time to look at the brunette some more, noticing he was wearing grey sweatpants and a white polo shirt. 

Fucking adorable, Richie thought to himself. He could’ve leaned on that counter looking at this guy for hours. Apparently, the other male had different plans. 

“Could I get a tall macchiato with cinnamon sugar?” He finally spoke, looking down at Richie. 

“Sorry, cutie. Sold out with the cinnamon sugar.” 

He lifted an eyebrow at ‘cutie’, but made no comment toward that. “It’s Eddie. And you should put a sign up,” He said shortly. Richie’s brain flooded with Eddie’s name and nothing else. 

Richie let out a laugh and gestured to the back, “Believe it or not, that’s exactly what I was doing before you walked in here. But you were so stunning I thought the sign could wait.” He ended his statement with a wink. When Eddie’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, he wanted to cheer.

“Vanilla latte in that case.” 

“Tall?” Richie asked him, mapping out his order on the register’s system. 

“Yeah… whipped cream too, please.” Eddie added after a pause.

“In need of some extra sugar?” 

Eddie nodded, “English paper.” 

Eddie seemed to watch as the total popped up on the screen of the register, already having his money in hand. Richie wanted to chuckle at how prepared he had been. Before Eddie could walk away and wait or his drink at a table, Richie struck conversation back up. 

“University?” He asked as he started to make a vanilla latte.

“Yeah… the one nearby, studying psychology. Don’t come and kill me now that you know where I study.” Eddie watched as Richie moved ingredients around and got a tall cup.

“Oh don’t worry, I don’t go after gorgeous brunettes.” 

This time, Richie earned a roll of the eyes, “Are you this flirty with every customer? A marketing tactic, I suppose?” 

The idea was so ridiculous that Richie couldn’t help the goofy grin that surfaced to his lips. “Be glad you aren’t majoring in business because you’re incredibly wrong on that one, ol’ chap!” He told Eddie, in a British accent. 

“Well, I hope you’re not trying to be a voice actor of some sort, if so, don’t take any jobs that call for a British character.” Eddie sneered with a playful tone. 

“Oh Eddie, how you wound me! Are you not as beautiful and kind on the inside?” Richie exclaimed jokingly, as he reached for the can of whipped cream. 

“No, I’m not.” His tone was deadpanned, but the grin on Eddie’s face was undeniable. Richie wanted to jump off to Eddie’s side and kiss the smile right off his face, luckily he fought temptation.

“Maybe this’ll warm up your cold and mean insides,” Richie put the top of the coffee cup on and slid it over to Eddie, who had been waiting at the usual spot for pickups. 

“Don’t talk about my insides,” Eddie told Richie as he reached for the coffee and took a sip. His expression softened instantly, boosting Richie’s coffee-making esteem. “You can’t do accents for shit, but you make one hell of a vanilla latte.” 

“You should see what else I can do,” Richie purred. 

“And now I’m leaving!” Eddie threw his head back in laughter, possibly being one of the most angelic sounds Richie had ever heard, “Thanks for the coffee!” 

“You’re… You’re welcome!” Richie breathlessly called out as he watched Eddie leave. Well, primarily watched Eddie’s ass leave, but it was all the same effect. 

God, he was fucked. 

***

It had been exactly a week since Richie first met Eddie when he heard something peculiar while at work. 

“Is there someone else working right now?”

The hushed question made Richie scrunch up his eyebrows, even from the storage room he was confused. Was someone specifically asking for him outside? His friend Stan was currently on front duty, taking orders and making drinks. Richie was organizing the new ingredients that had come that day. Stan had advised him to not abandon his task no matter how cool someone’s drink sounded, and that he needed to put everything away before the day was over. Richie had been good about this, only peeking his head out the door when he got a little bored. But when he heard someone asking about him, he couldn’t help the need to step out. And boy was he glad he did.

Eddie was the one speaking to Stan, wearing a light pink sweater and light wash jeans. The outfit looked so good on him, it made Richie’s heart skip a beat. He suddenly felt a little insecure in his plain t-shirt and black khakis. Especially with the blue apron, he had to wear for the job. Nonetheless, he greeted Eddie with the brightest smile. 

“Has my Eds come to pay me a visit?” He gleefully asked, walking over to Stan. 

“Don’t... Don’t call me that. I just want my drink made the same way as before, and I know you can do that.” 

Richie looked at Stan, who simply shrugged and gestured over to the preparation station behind them, this granting Richie permission. He didn’t miss a second, happily beginning Eddie’s vanilla latte.

“How’s the English paper?” He questioned, looking at Eddie while grabbing a cup. 

“How’d you remember that? It’s going decent.” 

“You make quite the impression, Eds,” Richie smirked.

“That isn’t my name. On that note, I never got your name?” 

The tall boy nearly dropped the cup of coffee when Eddie asked for his name. He wouldn’t ask if Richie was just some guy making his coffees. He stood proudly and spoke, “My name is Richie, but you can call me the love of your life.” 

“Richie it is. Do you have shifts every day?” 

Eddie’s interest in his shifts made him beam with happiness, looking like a puppy who had been given a treat. Eddie definitely noticed this, quickly adding onto to his question, “I’m just asking, don’t assume anything.” Richie still let himself hope as he grabbed the can of whipped cream.

“Every day except Fridays.” Richie whistled, finishing Eddie’s coffee and bringing it over to him. 

Eddie took the drink from Richie’s hands, fingers brushing against one another’s. Richie was embarrassed to say that even the slightest contact made him feel butterflies within. He stared as Eddie brought the cup to his lips to drink. 

“I don’t know how you do it, but you make the best vanilla lattes in this city.”

“Can my prize for that be a certain Eddie’s number?” Richie cooed.

Eddie let out one of his beautiful laughs and shook his head, much to Richie’s dismay. “Now you’re asking for my number? This is quite the scheme you’ve got going to get me to keep coming here.”

“Thought you came back for the coffee?” Richie smirked, leaving Eddie to fumble over his words. 

“Whatever, ‘Chee. Have a good rest of your day!” Eddie told him before walking off. ‘Chee? Richie’s heart soared at the nickname, causing him to gaze in Eddie’s direction in a trance. 

“You like him so much it makes me sick,” Stan said from the cashier.

“Stan my man, it’s true love. I know it.”

“Get back in the storage room.” 

***

Eddie began coming in more often, always getting the same drink. He only accepted it when Richie was the one who made it, which made Richie bashful. He felt special, even if it was just because he made good coffee. But something told Richie that wasn’t just it, because Eddie didn’t need to play along with his banter, or talk to him about school as Richie made his drinks. Eddie didn’t need to hang around sometimes, just sitting at a table near the register and talking to Richie when he was able to. And Eddie really didn’t need to steer conversations onto Richie, asking him about his life. Richie spoke about currently taking a gap year, as he saved up money for drama classes at the same university Eddie currently attended. The concept made Eddie grin, as he made jokes how of course Richie liked drama. 

After a little over a month had gone by, Richie was so undeniably smitten. Of course, he had been head over heels for Eddie the second he saw him, but it was completely out of control now. His flirtatious comments and romantic gestures only increased, and Eddie didn’t stop him anymore. With every flirt, Eddie giggled or fired back some witty comment. It only encouraged Richie, and he swore that Eddie knew that. He had to. Richie had started drawing hearts on the sleeves of Eddie’s coffee cups, with Eddie just watching in amusement. One time, when Eddie must have thought Richie wasn’t looking, he stood by the exit, slipped off the sleeve with drawn on hearts, and stuffed into his pocket. Richie nearly died when it happened, and couldn’t stop asking Stan what it meant for the rest of the day.

“It means he likes you, dumbass.” Stan had told him, not batting an eye. 

“Really?” Richie exclaimed. 

“You’re so dumb,” Stan simply sighed with a small smile and walked off, leaving Richie to bounce up and down in glee. 

He wanted nothing more than to see Eddie out of his own uniform and outside of this coffee shop. He wanted to take the sassy boy out for dinner, or to a movie. Richie wanted to hear what Eddie’s favorite shows were, or his least favorite songs. Richie wanted to get to know Eddie, and kiss him too, but that was for later on. Or not, whatever order worked with Richie. As long as he got to be with Eddie. 

It seemed like the universe had heard his wishes when Eddie walked into the coffee shop one Thursday afternoon. 

Richie’s eyes widened at the sight of Eddie, who was looking so good it shouldn’t have been allowed. He wore a lilac t-shirt that complimented his skin perfectly, and jean shorts that made Eddie’s legs look like they were carved by God himself. It took everything in Richie not to tackle Eddie, just for how attractive he looked without even trying. 

“Hey there, ‘Chee.”

“Hi, Eds. So tell me, how many people have you stunned to death with those shorts today?” Richie pointed to Eddie’s attire, making the boy blush.

“None that I know of.” He replied softly. Richie noticed how nothing was said about Eddie’s nickname, making him smile.

“Consider me the first then.” Richie winked and started to punch in Eddie’s order. 

“Wait, I’m not getting anything today.” 

Richie looked up with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Window shopping doesn’t work in coffee shops, Eddie, hate to break it to you.” 

“No… I’m not window shopping. I just came here to talk to you.” Eddie quietly said, his brown eyes appeared to sparkle a little bit more as he spoke. Richie swallowed nervously, feeling anxious by his infatuation in Eddie for the first time. Eddie just wanted to be in Richie’s company, he didn’t want to buy anything. This was the first time Eddie had admitted to just wanting to hang out, and Richie wanted to yell at him how they could do so much more than just hang out. How Richie wanted to do so much more than just hang out. 

“Alrighty mate, what seems to be brewing in your noggin?” Richie put on an Australian accent, leaning forward to tap Eddie’s temple. The action got a giggle out of Eddie, as he tried to swat away Richie’s finger. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” He shortly said, elevating Richie’s nerves. 

“Well, what are you waitin’ for!” 

“For you to drop the accent, Richie.” Eddie’s tone had signs of annoyance, but his smile spoke louder just like previous times. 

“Sorry, cutie. Ask away.” 

Eddie shuffled on his feet, looking away from Richie at one point and then turning back. While he did this, Richie counted the light freckles that trailed across Eddie’s nose. He didn’t mind the silence between them as Eddie tried to think, anything with the boy was nice, even the quiet. 

“I… uh, I wanted to know what you’re doing tomorrow.” Eddie finally sputtered out, fingers tapping nervously against the counter. 

Richie pursed his lips in thought, then surfaced a frown. “Well, I won’t be here, sorry, sweetheart. Tomorrow’s my day off.” 

Eddie groaned and shook his head, “That’s the point, Richie. It’s your day off, one that I want to spend time together, specifically. Like on a date?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Richie’s mouth spoke before he could think, letting his excitement shine through. 

“Fuck yeah,” Eddie repeated with a tender tone, one that contrasted the one he used when he joked around immensely. “Do you know that restaurant? The one on the corner of fifth and Samson?” The location rung a bell, Richie had celebrated Stan’s birthday there last year. The food was so good it was a night where Stan smiled more than Richie had ever seen, and they’d been friends for a long time. So Richie nodded ecstatically. 

“I like that place.”

“Good, I like it too. How does seven sound? For dinner?” 

“Absolutely perfect,” Richie told him. He wasn’t putting on his flirting voice either, he was being fully genuine and enthusiastic. Richie had been waiting for this chance for over a month, and now it was finally here. He’d get to know what other things Eddie liked to have besides vanilla lattes and the occasional croissant. 

“Here,” Eddie grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and scribbled into it. When he handed it to Richie, he read what was assumed to be Eddie’s number. 

“Text me, ‘Chee. See you tomorrow.” Eddie gave Richie a small wave, then turned to leave. Richie watched, as he always did, eyes never tearing off of Eddie. He kept staring until the door’s bell jingled, and his boy was out the door. He done it, he had scored a date with Eddie. Holy shit. 

What brought Richie back to reality was the sound of a slow clap, coming from behind him. Richie turned around and saw Stan leaned against the wall, clapping his hands. Richie grinned at the sight, and took a bow dramatically. When he came back up, he was able to catch a glimpse of Stan rolling his eyes. Stan walked over to the cash register and began fiddling with the keys as he started to speak. 

“I don’t know how you did it, but I’m proud.” 

“Stan? Proud of me? Am I dreaming or something?” Richie joked, putting on a shocked expression. 

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t dreaming, landing a date with someone like Eddie.” 

Richie was surprised he wasn’t dreaming either. But what could he say? He loved everything about his job, especially the way it had brought Eddie into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment with your thoughts :) thank you for reading!
> 
> originally posted this on my tumblr, which is @reddieorrnot if you wanna check me out!!


End file.
